


Wild Roses

by ansgtyy, soltandfrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: All in one can you believe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bakery shop AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Slow Build, flower shop au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/pseuds/ansgtyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could've been high school sweethearts. They say opposites attract but apparently they were just too different to make it work.</p>
<p>Jack Patillo and Geoff Ramsey were the school's cutest couple. They were perfect. </p>
<p>Fast forward ten years and now the only thing that connects the two is a boy and the mutual hate they have for each other.</p>
<p>(Bad summary, amazing plot. Hang in there, it's slow progress but it'll be worth it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the same idea as the parent trap, but better. Also, there's a mention of Griffon/Geoff in there but it was such a small thing I didn't think it was worth adding the tag. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

_"You're the best person in the world, know that..?"_

"You're the worst person in the world!"

_"I don't want to be apart from you ever again..."_

"Fucking leave! Go! Get out!"

_"I love you.."_

"I fucking hate you!"

* * *

 

When he wakes up from his night terror, there's heavy breathing he slowly process as his own. He's in a cold sweat and he's shaking. The sheets tangled around his ankles are far from comforting and he can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

His eyes are frantic and when he glances at the clock, he curses under his breath. It's only one in the morning.

"F-Fucking shit.."

He's in the process of shakily rolling out of bed when he can hear quick footsteps down the hall. Damn it all to hell.

"J-Jack! Jack are y-you okay?! O-Oh my god y-you look a-awful.. H-Here let m-me help.."

The boy comes running to his side but immediately slows down as to not work up Jack anymore than he already is. Jack really didn't mean to wake him up..

"I-I'm fine, Rye.. Sorry I was too loud.. I know you have your midterm tomorrow-"

"I-It's fine! I w-was up a-anyways!"

Jack sighs and feebly takes Ryan's arm in an attempt to get up. His body hasn't seemed to relax much since he woke up, but at least he can breathe easier so that's a plus. He gets to his feet and smiles weakly at Ryan as the lad gives him a glass of water.

"I told you, to rest.. Didn't I? Why were you still up?"

He takes a small sip, feeling the water cool him down a fraction. Ryan looks at him sheepishly and then away, awkwardly shuffling his feet in the carpet. Jack always had told him it was a bad habit.

"I-I w-wanted to study.. J-Just a little m-more.. I-I'm worried I m-might fail.."

Jack sighed and rubbed his face, his slight tremors going away now and his breathing almost back to normal. Damn his stupid dream. He simply nodded in reply to Ryan and ruffled his hair a little, giving him a soft smile.

"You'll be fine buddy.. You're smart. You haven't failed before.."

The other nodded before looking over Jack with a concerned expression.

"Y-Yeah but are y-you?"

Silence followed, and Ryan knew what was wrong. His concerned gaze turned into a sadder one. Tense shoulders were now sagging as he looked at Jack, his head tilted slightly and his voice much gentler.

"Y-You.. You d-dreamt about h-him again.."

Jack swallowed thickly and nodded, looking away and groaning harshly. He took out the anger on his eyes and rubbed them until he saw stars.

"Stupid.. He's so.. God I hate this.. I hate him.. I fucking hate everything..."

Ryan reached up to pull Jack's hands away and gave a small smile. It was sad, but Jack could tell he was concerned. Of course he would be.

"I-It's okay, J-Jack.. Just....."

He paused.

"It's okay..."

* * *

 

"Wake up, you lazy bum!"

Loud banging was heard on his door. Jesus. They couldn't have given him a louder dad.

"..'m goin..."

He peeked an eye open and checked the clock on his wall.  
6:04 am. Not even 6:30.

"Gavin Ramsey I will get in there and whoop your ass right up!"

Gavin groaned and sat up annoyed, wild hairs standing up and definitely defying the laws of gravity. He rubbed his eyes and let the covers fall off his body as he slowly crawled out of bed.

Right. Routine. His dad was crazy about routines.

6:10 am. Shower.  
6:20 am. Eat breakfast.  
6:40 am. Head out the door.  
7:00 am. Open up the bakery.  
7:15 am. Start up the ovens and set up the bakery.  
7:30 am. Run to school.

Gavin sat on the floor for a solid five minutes, dazed and about 5% awake. Banging on his door again made him snap out of his trance before begrudgingly getting up. Let the week begin.

-

A bowl of lucky charms cereal and a plate of toast sat at their little table in the kitchen. Gavin stepped into the room with hair still dripping and cheeks flushed from the hot water. Michael always told him it was bad for his pores but, who cared? Not Gavin.  
He plopped right into his seat and across from him his dad sat eating some leftover panini from last night's dinner. A dark coffee to his left and fruit to his right.

Truly, his food choices constantly made Gavin wonder how he was still alive.

"We're running late, Gavvers."

Gavin shoveled a huge spoonful of marshmallows and milk, giving a noncommittal grunt. He shrugged and looked at his dad casually.

"..'s not that late, Geoff.."

The man rose an eyebrow and huffed.

"Excuse me?"

Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed, shoving another spoonful.

"..'sorry.. _Father_.."

Geoff lightly smacked Gavin's head before getting up and quickly finishing whatever was left of his odd breakfast.

"We gotta hurry. Ray told me he was going to come in early today to make sure the cash register's in check. Apparently it was working up yesterday."

Gavin gave another grunt and continued to stuff his cheeks with his cereal.

~*~

The bakery was a small shop. A little thing that his dad and mom had started way before he was even in the picture. Gavin loved it. It was his second home. Geoff had told him how he had named it after her. /Griffin Bakery/. She always did believe that their bakery had a little more fire to it than others. But that had been years ago. She hadn't been with them for many years now, but they accepted it. Geoff had taken it surprisingly well and although sometimes it hurt him, he just thought of the best times they had together as a family. Really, she had been the best mom, best friend, and best wife. And that was all that mattered.

When they arrived, a small hooded bundle was already waiting by the front door on the metal chairs set outside for customers. Said bundle had stood up at the sight of the pair, nose red and breath visible in the air.

"Jesus, about time you got here! I'm freezing my damn ass off!"

Gavin giggled and Geoff sighed, apologizing profusely.

"Sorry, Ray. Gavin here doesn't know how to respect the time of others."

Geoff unlocked the door and quickly ushered the boys in, all of them automatically heading to their designated jobs. It became a habit after all these years, and at some point it also became something comforting.

"Ray, are you two heading to school early today?"

Ray gave one last shiver to shake of the cold and sniffled, making his way to the counter.

"Nah, I texted Michael and he says he can pick us up. So we'll just carpool with him."

Gavin gasped and basically ran to the counter, flinging himself over the top to stare at Ray right in his face.

"Micoo's giving us a ride today?"

They had a small staring contest before Ray looked away, snorting and shoving Gavin away.

"Yeah. You think I'm freezing this cute ass off in the cold? No thanks."

"YES. THANK JEEZUS. I didn't want to walk in the damn bloody cold either."

Geoff tried to not roll his eyes. He loved the boys to death. Truly. But sometimes he felt they were getting soft. Didn't appreciate the hardships life have them. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, ready to start with preparing today's dough.

Maybe he _is_ getting a little old.

 


	2. Your Sugar, Yes Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the official chapter where the story starts! the prologue was a bit of a look into their lives + intro to the characters. chapters are a little short, I'm hoping to make them a lil longer.  
> hopefully I'll update every two weeks for right now? so far that's the plan c: pls enjoy!  
> -  
> the bakery:  
> [outside](http://www.blogto.com/listings/bakery/upload/2010/11/20101119-afhomebakery02.jpg)  
> [inside](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/03/28/13/2712B3BE00000578-0-image-a-1_1427550291320.jpg)
> 
> gavin’s rose treats:  
> [rose puffs](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ZnuUZ2f_tyo/VRNcUzkZ5nI/AAAAAAAAGYg/3D4dSmfSAOA/s1600/2015-03-13%2B119%2Bp.jpg)  
> [rose tarts](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-7c7E31QGcn4/Vyq2juqAVYI/AAAAAAAAJPM/zbhBlqy4FCsMuqODajYjFQHuDF06idf0gCLcB/s1600/2016-04-28%2B210%2Bp.jpg)

_ A  _ **_bakery_ ** _ (aka, baker's shop or bake shop) is an establishment that produces and sells flour-based food baked in an oven such as bread, cookies, cakes, pastries, and pies. _

* * *

  
It's fall and Gavin can see the brown leaves falling as a small breeze passes by. He's sitting by Ray on a little stool, wanting to keep him company on a slow day and just stare out the window.    
  
Fall and winter are his favorite seasons. People always stop by the shop more during those times and he always got to meet new people. To him it's a time of new beginnings. New starts. And not to mention how incredible the bakery smelled during this time too. Warm freshly baked bread, the crisp yet soft apple pie that tasted like heaven, the spices and the sugars.. God, he loved fall. His dad always put a little extra in his baking this time of year.   
  
Ray was sat in a little chair by the cash register, humming softly to himself as he read a book. Gavin had questioned him about it but Ray just shrugged him away.   
  
"I bet it's a love story."   
  
"It's not. Go away Vav.."   
  
"Oh ho ho ho! It  _ is _ , isn't it! You cheeky sap!"   
  
Ray glared through his glasses and buried himself deeper in his book.    
  
"It's the gayest romance novel ever. You happy?"   
  
Gavin snorted and looked away, glancing back at the window as he leaned back and gripped the edge of the stool. School was going to start in a week, and Gavin wanted to spend as much time as he could here with his dad before he was forced to go back to hell.    
  
Okay so maybe he's exaggerating. Senior year can't be that bad. But when the last three years have been awfully awkward and boring with no friends except for his fellow Hispanic buddy and the school's greenhouse, sometimes you don't end up with much to look forward to. Ray was optimistic. He said maybe this would be their year.   
  
_ "We'll get laid for sure! I know it, Vav! We'll get all the bitches hanging from our arms!" _ __  
_  
_ __ "Not if you keep calling them bitches. Plus, you don't even like girls."

_  
_ _ "Bitch is a gender neutral term, I don't discriminate. Fucking idiot.." _

  
Gavin really couldn't see it happening. It's their fourth and final year. If nothing happened in the other three, why would something happen now?   
  
Cue the cliche answer to his problem.   
  
  
There weren't many customers in their little shop, just two older people having a quiet coffee and some cookies. So when the door opened and in came a younger guy in his teens, both Ray and Gavin's curiosity peaked. Gavin sat up straighter and Ray stood up, immediately fixing his beanie and setting his book down.    
  
The guy looked lost. He seemed a little confused as he glanced around their bakery, taking in the homey decor and the two awkward lads behind the counter. The red varsity jacket was oddly out of place next to everything else, but he quickly seemed to remember why he was actually there.    
  
He approached the counter and both Gavin and Ray smiled shyly, Gavin more so than Ray.    
  
"Welcome to Griffin Bakery, how may I help you?"    
  
The guy smiled back awkwardly, noticing Ray's book before looking at the pastries on display, then back to the board displaying more options.    
  
"Nicholas Sparks huh. Not a big fan of his works but The Rescue seems interesting.."   
A pause.   
"I um... I want to buy a pastry.."   
  
Gavin had to hold back a laugh.   
  
"Y-Yeah pssh y'know.. It's my guilty pleasure what can I say.. But uh, anything in particular you got in mind? We've got several types of pastries."   
  
The guy squinted and Gavin noticed how cute his cheeks looked when he did that.   
  
"This is for my girlfriend.. We kinda had a fight and I gotta make up for it. She likes sweet things, I think. So maybe something along those lines.."   
  
Oh. Yep of course he had to be straight and with a girlfriend. Gavin's internal sigh was probably loud enough for even Ray to hear. His smile faltered but he stood up anyways, moving over to the displays and picking one out from the many they had. He set it in a box, along with two other pastries, and then made his way back to the counter.   
  
"The middle one is a rose apple puff pastry. It's very delicious and has powdered sugar on it. I promise, I used only the sweetest of apples."   
  
Gavin laughed and set the box down, letting their customer see for themselves.    
  
"The other two are strawberry rose tarts. They have kiwi in them but I promise it's not tangy or sour at all. Um, not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm positive that your girlfriend will love them."   
  
He couldn't help but feel nervous as the guy stared at his treats. There wasn't a reaction in what seemed like forever, but he broke the silence by looking at Gavin bewildered.    
  
"Jesus, you personally made these?"   
  
"I-I did. Would you like them? Or should I.. Should I get you something else? I'm sorry, I thought that you'd like that since you didn't know what to pick. I can put it back-"   
  
Gavin started to blush and take the box back but the guy just shook his head and held on to it.    
  
"No, no I love them. I was just, super surprised. These are gorgeous. I.. God.."   
  
A small silence came between them again.   
  
"I'd love these.. Truly.. I just don't think I can buy these. They must cost a fortune for being so beautiful."   
  
Ray had to bite his tongue from making any snarky remarks about Gavin's obvious blush. That is until his jaw dropped after hearing the Brit speak moments after.   
  
"Th-They're on the house!"   
  
Both Ray and the customer were in slight shock, but Gavin just trudged through. Too late to back out now.   
  
"W-Wha.. Really?"   
  
"Y-Yeah. It'd be a bummer if your fight lasted longer than it should. It's okay. They're on me. I can write you a little personal note to stick on the rose puff.."   
  
Gavin bent down behind the counter to pull out an edible paper heart and some edible ink.    
  
"S-So.. Who's the lucky boyfriend?"   
  
"Oh Um. Michael. Michael Jones."   
  
He definitely didn't shiver at that name.   
  
"Okay.. ' _ For the sweetest girl _ '... ' _ Of my heart _ '.. lil dash.. ' _ Michael _ '... ' _ Jones _ '.."   
  
Gavin smiled and popped the little heart right on top of the treat, showing Michael before closing it shut.   
  
"There ya go, mister Jones! All set to woo her! She'll forgive you in an instant!"   
  
He grinned and Michael grinned back, relieved and extremely grateful.    
  
"Thanks. Thanks a lot. I really owe you one. Now I just gotta get her some other roses and I'll be set. Although I know they won't compare to these.."   
  
Gavin flushed but Ray finally intervened.    
  
"If you want flowers you should totally go to that one shop a little more down the street. From the times I pass by, I can tell their flowers are beautiful. You should give it a shot."   
  
Michael nodded and picked up the box, making a mental note of going there immediately.    
  
"Will do. Thank you so much. And hopefully I'll see you around, I'll definitely have to pay back the favor someday."    
  
He gave them one last smile before turning his back and leaving. Although as soon as he was out of sight, Ray quickly turned on Gavin and glared.    
  
"You shit why'd you give him those for free!? Do you realize Geoff will have my head for this??"   
  
Gavin panicked a little but he glared right back, shrugging.   
  
"I don't see why he should. I made those. I can do whatever I want with them. And besides! It's only three small little things! It's fine!"   
  
Ray's eyes would've popped right out of his head if they were in a cartoon.   
  
"Yeaah but each individual one is at least three a piece!! Oh no wait your cute little rose strawberries are five! There goes at least ten dollars from sales, asshole!"   
  
Gavin pouted and looked away. God Ray could be so annoying sometimes when he was right.    
  
"Okay okay I get it. I'll explain to Geoff alright? Quit being all up in my ass.."   
  
Ray's frown relaxed a little and he sighed, flopping himself back into his chair.   
  
"I can't believe you.."   
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and plopped back on his own stool, trying to think about their cute customer instead of being bitter about Ray's scolding. He had their school's varsity jacket.. Did he go there too?    
  
' _ I've never seen him before... Well he's obviously a football player so it makes sense _ ..'   
  
He thought about how Michael had called his flowers beautiful. Who would've thought a jock would have a soft side? Although that did lead him to think about something he had been considering for a while.   
  
"Ray."   
  
"...What, Gavin."   
  
"What if.. What if I worked part time at a flower shop.."   
  
Gavin didn't want to turn to look at Ray, and instead opted to stare at the outside again. He could already imagine Ray's face.   
  
"Your dad-"   
  
"I know what he said. ' _ I don't want you working in no damn flower shop Gavin! _ '.."   
  
He sighed and glanced at his other flower pastries.   
  
"I just, I think it'd be good for me, Ray. You know how much I love flowers.."   
  
Silence followed again and this time Ray broke it.    
  
"Go check out that one store I sent the guy to. Uhh.. What's it called.. Fuckin.. Wild Roses. That one. It's really nice dude, and plus I know it's a little farther away so your dad won't find out."   
  
Gavin chewed his lip and glanced towards the back room where his dad was busy baking. What harm could some innocent part-time working do?   
  
"You know what Ray, I think I'll do it."


End file.
